


Sleepy Times Ahead

by FluffFortress



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffFortress/pseuds/FluffFortress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico tries to sleep comfortably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Times Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a thing in my life. Figured I'd give it a shot.

It was warm. Nico nestled herself within the arms of her girlfriend of four months as they laid across the couch. Her eyes drearily cracked open to greet the darkness of their living room, faint light radiating from their television. It must’ve been late night…or perhaps early morning? Nico couldn’t tell at this point, nor did she particularly care. They had the day off tomorrow anyways. Nico tilted her head upwards, smiling fondly as her ruby gaze met the peaceful sleeping face of Nishikino Maki. The way her soft lips were slightly parted made Nico’s heart beat. Not that she didn’t usually make her heart beat. Maki had her ways, and she didn’t even know it herself half the time. Nico could feel the younger girl’s chest gently raising as she inhaled. The movements alone were capable of lulling her back into slumber. The twin-tailed girl sighed, relishing in the toasty comfort that wrapped around her.

Briefly, Nico considered finding a blanket to wrap around the two of them, but it was _just_ so nice and comfy. She just couldn’t find it in herself to leave. Also, Nico would probably wake up the red head that way. She would rather have the nice, warm, fluffy Maki as opposed to the grumpy, sleep-deprived, _“why is the T.V still on?”_ Maki. Nico _would_ turn off the T.V. If the remote weren’t so damn far away. Just out of arm’s reach. On the coffee table. A lost cause. What a shame. Maybe Nico was being _just a little_ lazy, but who wouldn’t be in a position like this, within the arms of the person you love?

The raven-haired girl smiled before sinking further into Maki’s embrace. Her eyes began to squeeze shut once more, until a wave a cold air struck her chest. Nico frowned as she screwed an eye open, watching one of Maki’s arm slide off her, and onto the floor. _G_ reat. _Just_ when things were perfect something had to go wrong. _Ugh_ , it was actually kind of chilly without her arm there. The younger girl showed no signs of stirring. Nico hoped she wouldn’t fall off the couch. She also hoped that on the occasion she _did_ fall off the couch, she wouldn’t drag Nico along with her. Slowly, the twin-tailed girl grasped Maki’s wrist, lifting her arm from the floor as if she were handling a live explosive. Okay, _maybe_ that was an exaggeration, but she really didn’t want to wake up Maki. Nico released the red head’s arm, allowing it to rest upon her...before promptly watching it slide back off, hitting the floor with a soft thump.

 _“Maki-chan.”_ Nico almost growled, her voice escaping as a frustrated whisper. Searching for warmth, the shorter girl flipped herself over, her pressing her chest against her girlfriend’s. She buried her head into the crook of Maki’s neck, taking in a whiff of her scent. “ _Ah,_ that’s better.” Nico thought, sighing contently. Although now, her back was kind of cold. It was an improvement but, Nico couldn’t help but grumble.

Hesitantly, the raven-haired girl sat up. It was quite the conundrum she was in. Either her front would be cold, or her back would be cold. Maybe, she _should_ get that blanket after all. Maki’s arm wasn’t bent on cooperating with her. With feet planted on the floor, Nico stood up, but before she could take a step, she felt a light tugging against her sleeve.

_Ah._

_She woke up._

Nico turned her head to meet the gaze of amethyst eyes, lids drooping ever so slightly, as if she was about to allow sleep to claim her once more.

“ _Stay.”_ Maki lets out a breathy whisper, eyes locked onto ruby. Nico recoils, shocked at the surprisingly tender scene before her. For one, it was too cute. Way too cute. Over something so simple too. For another, Nico was also relieved that Maki wasn’t grumpy about being woken up. This was definitely the best possible outcome.

“I’m just getting a blanket for us, Maki-chan. I’ll be right back, okay?” Nico assured, turning away once more. The red head’s grip stayed firm, however.

“Don’t go.” She almost pleads, a little quieter this time, her eyes begging. Too. Cute. Nico’s breath hitched. Maybe in her sleepy haze, Maki didn’t have the capacity to be composed, or mature like she usually is. Just painfully adorable. Although, that didn’t actually make sense. Sometimes Maki would be super _super_ cranky when she was tired. Nico mentally made note of today’s circumstances. Maybe she was one step closer to cracking the code.

“It’ll just take a second, y’know.” Nico sighs as she feels the red head’s grasp tighten. Maki really was such a spoiled princess.

For a moment, Nico just stares. Ruby eyes, saving the image of Nishikino Maki, eyelids heavy, crimson hair dishevelled, tugging against her sleeve and begging for her to stay. Nico filed it away for _later use._ In this moment, Maki suddenly realises her actions, a soft blush adorning her cheeks. Her eyes tear away immediately, a slight pout forming upon her face. Nico has to stop herself from gripping her heart in response.

After a painfully embarrassing minute for Maki, the older girl complies, climbing back onto the couch and into her initial position. Nico grins as she feels the red head’s arms embrace her, familiar warmth greeting her once more. Briefly, Maki presses a kiss onto Nico’s forehead before nuzzling her.

“Good night.” Maki whispers, her warm breath tickling Nico’s ear. Despite the goose bumps decorating the raven-haired girl’s skin, she pulled herself upwards, allowing herself to claim Maki’s lips. Soft and silky, Nico indulged in the feeling of her lips against Maki’s, smiling into their kiss as the red head’s eyes squeezed shut. Eventually, they part, an affectionate grin donning Nico’s face. Nico returns to her favourite spot upon Maki’s chest and allows her eyes to close.

“Good night.”

***

The next morning Nico wakes up on the floor.

The T.V is off.

 


End file.
